kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Farewell, Beat Riders
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the debut of Zack as Kamen Rider Knuckle. Synopsis Mai tries to host a dance contest to bring everyone's morale up, but none of the teams will participate. Mai tries to get Kota to convince Team Baron to join, but he is not sure that he will dance either. It is only the appearance of Oren who changes the minds of the others, as he turns their friendly dance competition into an outright fight. Plot The members of Team Gaim invite the members of other teams to perform an All Teams Dance Event in order to regain the public trust. However, all other teams refuse to participate given their hatred towards Team Baron, who do not attend the meeting. Mai then attempts to convince Kaito to join as well but fails to do so. After Mai leaves, Kaito decides to quit Team Baron as well, claiming that he has other objectives in mind, presenting his fellow dancer Zack with a Sengoku Driver before leaving. Kouta then confronts Kaito and learns that he does that to have his teammates join the event as well. Meanwhile, Oren learns about the event from Jonouchi and starts making plans against it. Back at the Yggdrasill Corporation, Ryoma analyzes the results of Marika's fight with Gaim and decides to test his new invention as soon as possible. On the day of the event, only Teams Gaim and Baron appear and few spectators gather, thanks to Oren's campaign against it, but they decide to keep dancing nevertheless. This prompts Oren to sortie a group of Inves summoned by Jonouchi at them. Kouta confronts Oren with Zack who becomes the new Armored Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms. As news about the event is streamed live by DJ Sagara, all the remaining teams decide to join as well. When discovered by his teammates, Jonouchi is dragged to dance with them, too. Baron arrives to help Knuckle against the Inves while Gaim transforms into Jimber Lemon Arms to fight Bravo. The event becomes a success; the Inves are destroyed, Gaim defeats Bravo, and the Beat Riders' public reputation is restored. However, Kouta is later approached by one of the New Generation Riders who challenges him to a duel. Cast * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Pine, Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Banana **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Duke: ***Lemon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, starting this week, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *This episode aired on the 40th anniversary of the premiere of Kamen Rider X. *Although it was said all the Beat Rider teams appeared at the dance, Team Red Hot is not seen in this episode, possibly due to their status as a villainous group. *The comments from Beat Rider supporters have references to the two previous Kamen Rider series, Wizard and Fourze. It also references the catchphrases of and from . *The scene where Oren jumps and performs a flying kick at Hideyasu has been made into various Japanese Internet memes. *The Kamen Rider Girls guest stars in this episode as a members of Team POP UP. **This makes the second appearance for Kamen Rider Girls as the guest stars. They're first seen in Kamen Rider Fourze Ep. 26, Perfect Round Dance as a members of Light Music Club. External links Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode